It wasn't his fault!
by Thesuperduperwriter
Summary: Bridgette writes poems ever since that night,But she soon finds out why Cody did that....
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't help himself

At first...

I couldn't forgive that bastard!

But soon

I knew it wasn't his fault...

Man are just men!

But that wasn't the whole reason!

Cody was forced...

Cody was miserable.

He had no choice....

Either this or getting into some deep shit!

Ohhh,Poor Cody! I feel so bad!

Wait? Shouldn't he feel bad?

Well anyway...

Cody...

Stole my virginty.....

But he had to do it....

Or else....

Poem by:Bridgette stew


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed. I put my book of poems away, And went to go lay on my bed as usual.I came back to my thinking world,That night always bugs me on how i didn't know why Cody did that,It wasn't fair i thought ! Well at first i though.......Maybe i should explain from the start huh? I guess when Cody asked me to come over since our project was due in 2 month's.

_I was walking towards Cody house.I knocked on the door,after a few seconds i saw Cody and his smile,Wearing his normal clothes as always. And he was wearing colonge-sp-? _

_"getting dressed up aren't we,Cody?" I walked in putting my bag on the couch._

_"Oh,this! I just wanted to smell fresh.....you know" He rubbed the back of his neck,I giggled while getting my bag and opening it. All of a sudden Cody slid near me close. I was a little confused at first but when he was so close to my lips i kind of blushed! But then asked "Umm,Cody! where do you want to study? Upstairs or on the couch?"_

_He stepped back"Umm,Upstairs...My parent's won't be home until 10:30" _

_"Parent's letting a 17 be alone? wow! " I said sarcastic way while heading up stairs in his bedroom, i walked in, The room seemed romantic....It seemed a little hard to explain on how the room was,it just had a vibe going threw,He jumped on his bed,While patting his hand to an empty space on the bed which made me giggle on how he was doing it.I soon sat down next to the geeky little man._

_I opened my bag and got out a few history books i was finding the right page, but Cody slowly slid his hand towards me! he accomplished so soon he moved a little closer,putting his arm around me slowly and gently.I raised an eye-brow but then just shook my head.I also noticed his breathe was so minty, did he have a mint? I thought._

_I snapped out of it and tried to focus, then i finally found it,It said i needed my other textbook which was on Cody's side.I shrugged and reached over._

_"Nahh,It's cool i got this."He reached over it too._

_"No,Cody it's okay,I can do it " I started reaching more. _

_"No,Bridge! I got this!" He reached more for it. soon it kind of turned into a wrestle._

_Finally,Nobody won that,we both fell on top of each other on the bed.I was on the bottom he was on the top.I could feel a blush going across my face since Cody was so close to my had a grip on me. i just didn't and couldn't escape!_

_He soon moved in close as well i moved a little to,he just put his hands threw mine,Which made me feel warm and lips finally on me and they were so soft and warm as well as minty! It was great and all but something was wrong in that kiss.I just couldn't put my finger on it but ignored that feeling and went on with Him!_

_He heated up the kiss, then moved towards my neck,I wasn't sure about feeling of that kiss came i tried as much to ignore it,It worked. He started to suck on my neck.I couldn't help but let a moan out._

_"Ohhh.." He stopped. At first i was confused._

_"What's wrong?" I ask. i wanted to go on but i couldn't tell if he did._

_"I-I i just...can't....i'm sorry!" He let go of his grip so i could be free,But i won't let that happen! I grabbed his arm and had a seductive smile on my face._

_"ohhh,But i thought this was just getting started!" He sort of was shocked but then smiled. and went back to his work. _

_When he was kissing me more,That feeling felt,but i won't let it come back! I want this! I just don't know why! I want to stop! But then i want to go on! I want to fight this feeling of keep going on with this bull shit! or be a virgin until it's the right thing...I REALLY want to be a virgin....But Cody......_

_He soon started to take of my jacket, he smirked....so did i.I was rubbing his back,He blushed. Soon it was my time for a turn. i tackled him. And kissed his lips and stopped,I'm so teasing him!_

_after a few minutes,_

_His shirt was off,and we were making out and he wanted to take it to the next level.I wasn't so sure though.I'm only 17! Going on to college soon i know! but still,Cody wanted this bad....So i went with it,He's to sweet to reject! _

_He started to take off my shorts,capri? I started with a blush across my face. and then when he was unzipping his zipper._

_"Umm,Cody?" I waved, his head rose up."Do you...have...you know..." His face went really up."Oh yeah!" he ran towards one of his cupboard,and took one out._

_When it was in -bleh :P- He got on top of me. "Are you really,ready?" His hands on the bed squeezing the sheets, "Yeah..." I looked at his cute little smile.I knew there was sad in the smile! like he wanted to stop,But i didn't care anymore."Ohh,Cody " He was kissing me all around, My little shirt? Was still on though. He then started with "it!" _

_Moans wanting to be out,Moans! Man Cody's good!I thought,then blushed just by thinking that._

_"Ohh!" He felt nervous thought but kept working."Oh cody! Oh wow!" He did it faster,He stopped and rubbed me sounded like he needed a break so i took over. I was kissing him,My tongue went in his mouth which made him surprised. but he let me, so he started to take off my little shirt? I got shocked but my tongue was in his mouth,So i couldn't closed his eyes while doing so,he finally took of my shirt."mmmmCodymmmmm" He didn't listen."MmmmmmmCodymmmmm" He finally stopped since i was going to keep asking. "Hmmm?" _

_"Ready to work me out?" His eye's went wide,And he nodded like crazy,which made me giggle,He started rub around my.....errr...parts! i just HAD to moan! _

_Soon he started to do the faster thing."Oh CODY!" he did it faster....and faster...and FASTER! soon i was done! And i got tired,i closed my eyes and feel asleep on his chest...ready for some crying tomorrow.._

I still cry when i think about that,I should tell you more later! I'm pretty tired...Bridgette went to bed,Unaware what's going to happen next!


End file.
